


Dulce

by hackson_hatsoff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mcsombra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackson_hatsoff/pseuds/hackson_hatsoff
Summary: A collection of sweet, unrelated moments between Jesse McCree and Sombra.





	1. A Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble/ficlet collection based on this 'Sweet Affectionate Moments' Meme on tumblr: https://itshigh-boop.tumblr.com/post/172377781932/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme
> 
> Because the tags would be numerous on this work, any potential warning tags will be listed before any chapter in the notes. Thank you!

The morning light hits her eyelids and she stretches and yawns, turning her head and expects her lover's usual scruffy kiss.

She receives no greeting of the sort only to find his cheek plush against her pregnant belly, eyes closed and a sleepy smile on his face.

" _Ay,_ " Sombra whines, letting her fingers sift through his unruly brown hair. " _Eres tan cruel conmigo, Jesse. Ya ni me quieres saludar._ "

Their laughs intermingle as he slides up, cupping her face and kissing her properly. 

"Mornin', darlin'," Jesse greets before he moves back down to her belly, giving her a gentle rub. "Just sayin' hi to our lil' angel here." 

The soft kiss he presses to her seventh-month-old baby bump gets a laugh out of her. "Oh, she's not going anywhere," Sombra rolls her eyes. "I, on the other hand, am a different story and need some breakfast."

She barely begins to move, only seconds from slipping her feet into her slippers until she feels his strong arm wrap gently around her, pulling her back into the bed.

"Hmmm, naw," McCree's voice mumbles, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "I reckon you'll be stayin' here for another...fifteen minutes or so." 

Sombra shakes her head and sighs loudly, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, if you _insist..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
>  _Eres tan cruel conmigo, Jesse. Ya ni me quieres saludar._ * You're so cruel, Jesse. You don't even want to say good morning to me anymore.


	2. A Hot Kiss

"You sure are nursing that thing, McCree."

Jesse lifts his head in question and sees Sombra emerging from the waves, shaking her dripping, mauve locks. Bright, hot rays of sunlight glisten off her neoprene clad shoulder and despite the popsicle in his mouth, McCree feels his throat going dry, his eyes wandering down to her exposed navel. 

"Well," he drawls, eyes still mesmerized on her frame as she walks toward him. He takes the now stained popsicle stick from between his lips. "All the better to..."

He stops until she's in front of him, reaching over to grab a towel from their beach chair, rubbing at her hair. "All the better to what?"

She yelps when he grabs her by the arm, bringing her to his level as he pushes his mouth onto hers, his arm already instinctively seeking out the small of her back to rest against and pull her even closer. He hums appreciatively when she doesn't struggle, instead quickly taking control and nipping at his bottom lip. His free hand moves to grasp the back of her neck while the thumb that rests against her side rubs in small circles. She drapes her legs on either side of him and rests her arms over his broad shoulders, fingers gripping his bleached hair. Kissing her fresh from the ocean is like feeling the licks of the sea when the waves crash on the shore. The scent of salt overwhelms but he keeps going. He's never felt lips so perfect, he muses while his mouth lazily follows her aggressive kissing. 

When she finally pulls away for air, he smirks and she lifts a brow, wondering exactly he's so proud of.

"All the better to enjoy my kiss, darlin'."

She licks her lips. "Would've been better if you got cherry instead of grape."

McCree squeezes her hips, leaning in to press their foreheads together as they share a laugh.


	3. A Tired Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Newborn baby

It matters not if it's a wail. It's loud and carries far. That means she's healthy.

McCree can't remember the last time he's heard anything so beautiful. He watches in almost disbelief, the hours leading up to this moment drifting away as their daughter is placed on Sombra, her little head pressed against her mother's collar. 

Nothing is said for what seems an eternity, the two simply in awe of the tiny baby they'd waited nearly a year to welcome to the world. 

"She's here, Jesse," comes Sombra's voice, quiet but strong. "Our _Rosita_ is finally here."

McCree looks at Sombra - her hair is matted with sweat, eyes tired, and skin flush from the hours of labor that just took place. He's seen her many times but he's never seen her as radiant as she is now. He may not have been the one suffering through birth but countless hours awake with his nerves strung high for a prolonged period of time leave him weary. But he'd stay awake for this a thousand times over. He leans over and presses a soft kiss to Sombra's sweat-soaked temple, mumbling his gratitude and verbally wondering how he ever got so lucky. She sleepily acknowledges him, tilting her head back to place a quick peck to the underside of his chin before moving her attention back to their daughter. She looks like a dream, McCree observes, and he knows he'll never tire of the sight of the two most important girls in his life.

"Hiya, Rosie," he whispers, moving his face closer to his baby girl's, his large hand just ghosting over her tiny, dark-fuzz covered head. "We're so happy you're finally with us, sugarplum."


	4. A Drunken Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Drunken kissing, alcohol

"Five...four...three...two...one!"

The cheer is deafening and Sombra covers one ear when the expected cheer fills the nondescript bar in San Diego where she and McCree celebrate the coming of the new year. It's packed and considerably warm with bodies packed all around her. The confetti and balloons hoarded above finally float down and shower the drunken, excited crowd below. There are hugs and cheers of 'Happy New Year!' echoing off one another until she turns and regards her partner. He's got confetti pieces strewn in the dip of his hat and he blocks a shower of champagne from the bartender standing on the counters in front. He holds his own emptied cup of alcohol, looking down into it and laughing to himself, throwing his head back as he attempts to find drops of liquor that are no longer there. 

Sombra shakes her head, smiling and enjoying the spectacle in quiet amusement until McCree sets his sights on her. His brows are furrowed and even in the dim lighting, the unmistakable flush to his ears and face let her know she'll be helping him back to their motel room. Under his hard stare, Sombra shifts, fixing the collar of her black blouse and unknowingly undoes the top button, showing more of her collar. The gunslinger's eyes widen as if having some secret epiphany and moves closer, the metal of his prosthesis wrapping around her waist and drags her flush against him. 

The kiss is expected but the elated cheer around them is not. Even as liquor-stained lips caress hers, Sombra feels a bit strange. Everything in her life has been a secret, including McCree. For once, it's nice to have other people witnessing her and celebrating the bit of happiness she's found in Jesse.

"Mm, Happy New Year, baby," he murmurs against her mouth, his kisses sloppily moving off her lips and up her jawline until he's leaving wet pecks all over her face.

She chuckles quietly, grabbing his hat as it slips off his person. " _Feliz Año Nuevo, guapo_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Feliz Año Nuevo, guapo_ * Happy New Year, handsome.


	5. A Reunion Kiss

Three months - 89 days - 2190 hours - 131400 minutes.

She'd counted how long since she'd last seen that ridiculous hat, that obnoxious belt buckle, and that heart-warming grin. When those umber eyes lock with hers, she's already running. Sombra runs faster than she's ever run before. His arms spread open as she takes her rightful place into his embrace, clutching her arms around his neck and pressing fervent kisses anywhere they'll reach. He laughs and the sound fills her mind and settles her fears. 

Jesse is back. Jesse is _safe_.


	6. A Scared Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Coma

The room is dark and cold, only filled with the artificial but anxiety-inducing beep from the monitor.

Ensuring that no one will enter the room, Sombra overrides the locks and drops the camouflage, approaching the end of the bed, watching as its occupant lies completely still. She lets one hand gently rest on the covers, walking around until she reaches the side, briefly glancing toward the vital sign monitor. 

“ _Jesse...despiertate por favor…_ ” 

He looks so peaceful, like he’s only taking a nap. Sombra wants to believe that this will all be over soon; she’ll come by tomorrow night to see her gunslinger walking around and with his sure grin. But the information she’s received points to that not being a possibility. 

Her sensors indicate a body closing in on his room - more than likely the doctor. She doesn’t have much time, then. She frowns at the thought of leaving McCree’s side but there’s no more she can do, except find the one who did this to him. Just as she hears a confused voice outside, Sombra hovers over his body to place a light kiss to his cheek. Fear lodges itself into her chest and sinks slowly to her gut at the thought of never seeing his smile again.

 _He'll wake up_ , she tells herself. _He has to_. 

“ _Despierte, mi amor._ ”

She’s long gone by the time the doctor manages to find someone to override the locks. But she’ll be back. For as long as it takes, she’ll be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
>  _Jesse...despiertate por favor…_ * Please wake up  
>  _Despierte, mi amor._ * Wake up, my love


	7. A Kiss of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sequel to the last installment

It’s pushing a month at the time of Sombra’s last visit. She’s all but ruined the one who’s done this to Jesse but she couldn’t enjoy their downfall as much as she usually does. The gunslinger has been at the front of her mind for all these days that he hasn’t been at her side: smiling, laughing, letting her know that she didn’t have to bear the weight of the world’s heinous secrets alone. 

The doctor has visited McCree less and less over each night. Sombra fears the worst, believing the doctor’s gradual decline in check ups mean that even she has declared Jesse a lost cause. But Sombra remains vigilant. He is all that she has left in this world.

Any time she can, Sombra makes the trip to Gibraltar to visit him. Getting past the security system and adapting to any safeguards they might have created in order to keep her out is nothing in comparison to her desire to see him, to just stay at his side until sunrise.

Tonight is no different. She sits in the same chair as always, holding his hand and watches him, even as the need for sleep burns at her eyes and the beginnings of sleep depravity pounds in her temples. She strokes the top of his hand ensconced in hers. She likes to think that her presence is helping him but she knows better. But the thought of seeing him smile one more time is better than thinking of the reality of the situation. 

She sits like this for hours, until sunrise is nearly upon her and the sky outside turns into a dark, dull orange. Soon, the sun will filter in and she’ll hear the doctor’s telltale heel clacks make their way toward the room. 

Her back aches as she rises from her chair but she ignores the pain and continues holding Jesse’s hand. Leaning down as she always does, she presses her forehead against his. 

“ _Regresaré, mi amor,_ ” she mumbles into his hair, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “ _Siempre me regresaré a ti._ ” 

Knowing there was nothing more to be done, she begins to pull away, hesitating, her heart hurting as she does. But this time is different. She feels the small twitch of his fingers. It’s barely a brush of skin but her nerves flare with the touch. She snaps her view toward his face, hoping for any sign of consciousness. There are no changes, but his finger is twitching all the same. 

“Jesse…!” Sombra can’t breathe and tears well up in her eyes. “Jesse. _Jesse!_ ” She places a kiss on every part of his face, saying his name like a prayer, hoping this isn’t some sort of cruel, sleep-deprived vision she’s experiencing. 

In her excitement, she barely hears the click of the doctor’s heels at the door. She activates her camouflage just as the medic walks into the room. Sombra stalks past her, light on her feet and moves toward the back of the room. She knows she should go - she’s stayed too long and risks being caught. But she wants to see more of Jesse - she needs to hear what the doctor thinks. 

The other woman heads straight for the monitor, observing the various, digital indicators before she turns, regarding her patient with a barely visible smile, her eyes sunken and tired.

“Oh, Jesse...if only you would give us a sign that you’re on your way to waking up,” she says, voice quiet.

Sombra stares as the doctor walks to his bedside, picking up his hand and bends his fingers slightly. As she does, the light from the sunrise washes over her, and Sombra can see her expression turn surprised.

“Jesse...you’re…!” 

She studies him a bit more, laughing when she no doubt feels the same twitch that Sombra felt. Gently placing his hand back down, the doctor rushes to the door, more than likely on her way to tell the others. 

This is enough for now. Sombra needs to leave, despite wanting nothing more than to stay throughout his recovery. But she trusts the medic to do her job. She moves toward the doorway, taking one last look at her love. 

But she’ll be back, she thinks with a smile. For as long as it takes, she’ll be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> _Regresaré, mi amor,_ * I'll be back, my love  
>  _Siempre me regresaré a ti._ * I'll always come back to you.


	8. A First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kisses, Teenagers  
> Note: Longer length of chapter

"Alright, you two! Seven minutes on the dot, starting now!" 

The door closes behind them, muffling the giggles now slowly quieting down, no doubt to be able to hear what would be happening inside.

Provided anything _did_ happen inside.

He turns to face the other person he's been thrown inside with, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness of the stuffy closet. With the sliver of light coming underneath the crack of the door, he isn't able to see much, but he does make out her long, dark brown braid resting over her right shoulder and the bright, pink shoes she's wearing. He finds his gaze trailing up the length of her leg toward her skirt before he closes his eyes, chastising himself for falling for this stupid scenario. Is he really this weak? 

"Sorry," he mumbles, willing himself to open his eyes once more but staring hard at the floor. "I'm sure this was the last thing you were expecting when you came to this party, huh?"

There is only the sound of the stereo blasting music from the other room echoing dully in the small space until his partner shifts, sitting back against the stack of blankets behind her. "Not really," she begins, her accent apparent. "Parties in Mexico aren't like this."

His palms are sweaty, he notes, as he rubs his palms against the carpeted floor underneath. "Yeah? What are parties in Mexico like?" 

"Entertaining, for one thing."

Snorting a laugh, he grins. "Can't say you're wrong with how this flop's goin'." 

If she reacts, he can't see. The quiet that falls over them afterward has Jesse pushing his head back, mentally counting down the seconds until this is over. He knows that it was unrealistic, the way he'd fantasized this scenario might play out; the visions that filled his imagination when that bottle landed on him seeming more stupid than ever now that he's thinking with his head and not his traitorous heart. 

Sombra.

How many times had he dreamed of this sort of situation? To have some private time with the girl who'd unknowingly stolen his heart and refused to give it back? 

She was the new girl from Mexico: quiet, smart, and damn pretty. Gorgeous, even. Granted she was in the year below him so he didn't get to see her as much but every so often, he'd catch sight of her in the library during lunch period, tucked away in some corner with a book or with her personal laptop. To his knowledge, she didn't socialize much and her only companion seemed to be Amélie, another girl who moved to America from another country. Despite not speaking the same home language, the two appeared to keep an amicable relationship. 

It wasn't until second semester of his Junior year when he'd failed his math midterm that Jesse was acquainted properly with Olivia, the girl who insisted to be called 'Sombra', for whatever reason. Through his heinous math teacher, he discovered that Sombra's gift when it came to numbers. She'd tested out of all of the school's available math courses, including the advanced ones, and was tutoring other students for credit. It wasn't a big deal at the time - after all, he needed all the help he could get if he wanted to pass his class. 

But sitting with the girl, having her explain each problem (and in such a simpler way, too), talking to her when he wasn't completely stuck on an equation, Jesse found himself actually _enjoying_ his tutoring sessions, despite them being after school. Her little smirks when he realized his complaining was a big block to him finally being able to move forward with his studying, the way she brushed her hair behind her ear when she was reading a problem, the way she said his name when he began drifting off. It was all of this when Jesse woke up one morning, his first thoughts being about her. He knew they weren't friends, but he thought it wouldn't be bad if they were. And he knew this wasn't love, but he found himself unable to keep her from his mind.

He hadn't even realized it, but the second semester flew by. He passed the math final without a hitch and summer was upon them. Usually, he'd be the one celebrating the most at the end of the year but instead, found he was dreading the three months he wouldn't see her. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye on the last day of school. As soon as the bell rang, the last image he had of her was her backside, already exiting the main doorways past the crowded hallway. He didn't see her again.

Until now.

By pure coincidence, Amélie was invited to the party and brought along Sombra. Did he expect to be at the same party, stuck in a closet with her? Absolutely not. Is he complaining? No way. Is he disappointed? ...he had no right to be, but yes. Purely boyish fantasy, but this situation leads to the natural idea of holding the pretty girl you fancy in your arms and kissing her until you're both breathless.

"What's the point of this game, anyway?" Sombra's voice interrupts his moping. "Amélie didn't tell me when we sat down."

Why do I have to be the one to explain this to her? Jesse thinks, feeling heat crawl its way up his neck and stain his cheeks; he's grateful that the darkness hid the unbearable blush currently burning his face.

"It's uh," Jesse starts, clearing his throat. "Bit of a stupid game, to be honest with you. Two people get put in the closet to...well, you're supposed to kiss and stuff." 

He awaits the offended gasp and maybe even a slap but instead, there's an light chuckle from her side of the closet. "Kiss?"

Jesse nods. "I told you it was stupid." 

"Let me guess, you're supposed to try and get the person you like when you spin the bottle?" 

Gosh, hearing the explanation for it makes him realize just how ridiculous this game must sound to anyone who isn't thinking through a haze of arousal. "I guess that's how it works, yeah."

"Do we get in trouble or something if we _don't_ kiss?" Sombra asks. 

He hopes not - because despite very much so wanting to kiss, he knows it won't be happening. Not here, not now. Not with her. "Maybe if the one hostin' the party is mean enough, I dunno."

There's another small pause between them and Jesse hears her sigh. "Was Howard's class your last ever math class?"

Changing the subject then. He's both relieved and disappointed, but he wants to talk to her anyway, getting the feeling that once their time in the closest is up, she'll head back to Amélie and he won't have that chance, anymore.

"Yep," he answers. "Finally free of that bastard's tests for good."

Sombra laughs quietly and Jesse thinks he wouldn't mind hearing it more often. "He's not _that_ bad."

"Are ya kidding me? That man loved seeing me suffer. I'm sure he made those damn tests and quizzes with me in mind so I couldn't pass 'em."

He hears her shift in her spot. "If that was true, then you wouldn't have passed his final," she replies, the same tone in her voice that she used whenever she proved he was being stubborn about a math problem he apparently would 'never' solve.

"This is true." Jesse smiles. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help, though." 

"And looks like with you being finished with math for good, you won't be needing it anymore." 

Her statement causes the smile to drop from his face. Was it just his imagination or did she sound...sad about that?

"Hey," Jesse begins. "Just 'cause I'm not gonna need tutoring anymore doesn't mean we still can't talk." He feels the blush from earlier building up again. "I mean, we can, if you want." 

"About math?"

"Uhm, no, not about math, if that's okay." He grins, despite her not being able to see. "I'd rather talk about things that I have knowledge about, thank you kindly."

She laughs again. "Fair enough." 

The quiet that fills the air between them again isn't so awkward this time. It's a bit lonely but Jesse feels he can manage. There can't be much of their allotted time left in the closet, he presumes. He consigns himself to wait for the door to open, blinding them temporarily before they walk their separate ways. He may not talk to her again tonight, maybe not for the rest of the summer, but he's not as worried as he was before. As he settles himself against the wall, closing his eyes, he hears her.

"Jesse."

"Yeah?"

"Do you _want_ to kiss?"

It takes him a good moment to process her question. "That's uh." His hands are sweaty again and he the heat he feels creeping its way from his toes to his head has him feeling like a kettle ready to screech. "I mean, uh, we can but uh-!" He coughs, fingering the edge of his shirt collar. "P-pardon?"

"I said do you want to kiss."

How can she say that so smoothly? Here he is, getting ready to faint at the thought of being able to continue talking to her and she can just bring up kissing like it's no big deal.

"Why?" is the stupid question that leaves his mouth. He sounds so dumb about it, too. If he could do so without appearing insane, he'd kick himself - hard. There's a beat between them and he knows she's offended. Hell, he would be too. "I mean," he starts again. "not like why but like... _why_?" He tries to suppress the butterflies he feels in his gut. "We don't have to kiss if you don't want to. Nothing's gonna happen if we don't."

"I know," Sombra states. "But it might give us something to talk about once this is all done." He hears her shrug, the fabric of her hoodie rustling. "I don't think about kissing so it's not a big deal to me."

"Have you kissed before?" Jesse asks before he realizes he's asked it. Despite nearly being eighteen, he feels like a ten year old boy encountering the girl he's got a crush on. 

"No. It'd be my first time. Like I said, I don't think about it so at least it'd be something to talk about." 

He has no doubt about that but the thought of talking about a kiss so nonchalantly doesn't settle well with him. 

"Well, I think about it." His tongue swipes across his lips, finding them dry. "I think about it a lot, actually."

She hums, her tone musical and light. "Ah...well, that explains why you needed the tutoring then," Sombra teases. 

"Hush up." The words carry no weight but he does want her to listen. "What I meant to say was...yeah, I think about it a lot...but only when I think about it with you."

It seems it's her turn to be rendered confused but she sounds like she holds her composure well. "Oh."

"So do I want to kiss?" Jesse starts. "Yeah, I do. But not if all we're gonna do is _talk_ 'bout it afterward." 

Now, the silence is deafening. Beyond the nameless song playing in the background, the muffled giggles and whispers, and distant chatter of party-goers, he hears his heart beating in his ears. He wishes she would say something already and he finally receives his wish. 

"Okay." She's shifting in place again and her voice suddenly sounds a lot closer. "Okay. That sounds fair." 

Just as he wants to question her by what she means, he sees her. The bit of light peeking in exposes her face and he sees her properly again for the first time in over a month. She's so beautiful, he thinks. It's gotta be some sort of crime for someone to be so unaware of the effect they have on other people. His eyes glance down to her lips, painted in a plum purple gloss and he nearly passes out when he realizes he's going to _kiss_ her.

She crawls toward him slowly and he lets his eyes close as he feels her breath hit his own lips. It feels like forever until her mouth is on his; a chaste kiss, as expected but it's better than anything his teenage mind imagined. Fantasies are one thing. _This_ is real. Her mouth moves steadily and it takes all his willpower to not push back and take control. After all, this is his first time as well and he'd rather leave this closest with a decent memory than come out looking like a total ass.

When he feels her hands slide up his chest toward his shoulders, he shows no reluctance to let his own hands leave the floor and settle on her person, with one on her hip and the other tucking itself underneath her chin, gently guiding her back toward him when she hesitates. 

All too suddenly, the door swings open, bathing them both in light and causing them to startle. The combined chorus of "OOOOOOOH" and giggling isn't as embarrassing as he thought it'd be. Instead, he finds himself only focused on her and he can see her properly now. There's a flush to her cheeks and her pupils are wide, her chest slightly heaving with her breaths. He feels oddly proud but mostly, he wants to do it again and wonders if she really enjoyed their brief liplock as much as he did. 

"Alright, love birds, your turn is up. Get out!" The hostess laughs as other party goers drag them out, already moving to see who will be next to have their turn in the closet. 

Jesse follows Sombra toward the stairwell, leaving the group to play their game. Just as they climb to the first floor, Amélie appears to be waiting by the door, waving her hand as she spots Sombra in the crowd of people before the tall girl slips outside, more than likely to wait for her friend in a not so packed room.

"Guess that means she's ready to leave," Sombra says.

Not wanting to stick around longer, he puts his hands in his pockets. "Mind if I walk out with y'all?" He grins down at her. "I think I've had enough of this party." 

She mirrors his grin, cocking her head to signal him to follow. "Did you have fun?"

"If you're trying to get me to tell you what I thought about our time in 'heaven'," Jesse begins. "Then all ya gotta do is ask." 

Her head ducks and Jesse is sure she's blushing. "Well?" 

"Heaven is an understatement." 

Even now, he can see the tips of her ears turning red. "You sure are a charmer, Jesse." 

"Can I charm your number outta you?" he asks. "Y'know, so we can _talk_ about tonight."

"Never mind, you're not charming. You're just a smart-ass." 

It wouldn't take a genius to realize she's just amused at his reaction and he finds the banter highly entertaining. They laugh, finally reaching the door and heading outside to begin their walks home. It may have been the middle of July, but it was this evening that felt like his summer was truly beginning.


	9. An Awkward Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: *Alternate Universe* - No Overwatch/Modern/Domestic, Pressured kissing, Gency (Genji x Mercy), Gency fanchildren

“Behave, children! Don’t give Uncle Jesse and Ms. Sombra too much trouble!” 

”We won’t, mama!”

And they hadn’t. Much like their parents, Noah and Aiko Shimada were polite, sometimes exceedingly so. However, Jesse could see the hints of mischief that the two no doubt inherited from their father. 

”Are you two married, Uncle Jesse?” Aiko asks as they sit at the dining table, eating their dinner. 

Jesse and Sombra both look at one another until Jesse clears his throat. “Naw, we ain’t married. Sombra and I are just good friends.” It’s difficult to say that and hell, is it awkward. But it’s better to say that they’re friends than to try and explain the truth: he’s been hopelessly in love with her a long time but to avoid making a fool of himself, he’s kept his feelings a secret. At this point, only Angela really knows his sentiments and he swears that she asked both he and Sombra to babysit just to make him suffer. 

Noah raises a brow as he looks between them both and Aiko shrugs. “Okay.”

The conversation seems to end there until later on when they’re playing a board game. Aiko finishes rolling the die and picks up a card from the pile, with Sombra leaning over to help her read the words that are still a bit difficult for her to pronounce. As she does, Noah gives Jesse a hard stare. 

”So, you guys aren’t boyfriend and girlfriend, either?” 

Looking up from the board, Jesse frowns at Noah’s question. “Nope. Just good friends.” 

”Nuh uh,” Aiko interjects, smiling and shaking her head as she moves her piece on the board. “You’re boyfriend and girlfriend!” 

Noah snickers in agreement. Sombra appears ready to retort until Jesse does something without really thinking about it. They’re just kids, they won’t care. He reaches over, draping his arm over Sombra’s shoulders and pulls her close. 

”Alright, alright,” he says with a chuckle. “Ya caught us, we’re actually boyfriend and girlfriend.” 

He feels Sombra tense next to him and he wonders if the thought is that revolting to her. 

”I knew it!” Aiko covers her mouth, giggling as Noah grins, looking too much like Genji at the moment. 

Jesse’s “confession” is enough to placate the six and eight year old for the time being. He keeps himself busy and avoiding Sombra’s confused staring by entertaining the kids in any way they ask. When bedtime rolls around, they’re as energetic as ever. 

”Alright, kids, y’all need to get to bed.” Jesse attempts to tuck Aiko into her bed but the girl is squirming, still laughing.

”But we’re not tired!” she declares and Noah nods. 

”Well, what do y’all want? A bed time story? I’ve got plenty of stories to tell.” 

Her brown eyes almost twinkle and Jesse suddenly wonders if she’s the more diabolical of the Shimada children.

”No, no stories, Uncle Jesse…give me a good night kiss, please!” 

The request is simple enough but he remains wary. He leans down, planting a small kiss on the girl’s forehead before pulling away. “There. Will ya go to sleep now?”  
”Sure!” she says. “…but you need to give Sombra a kiss too!” 

He balks, practically hearing the grimace on Sombra’s face. “Now why would I need to do that, Aiko?”

”Isn’t she your girlfriend?” Noah teases from his bunk above, soon leaning over so his head is visible over the railing. “It’s not like you two haven’t kissed before, right?” 

”And why are you two so worried about seeing two adults kiss?” Sombra finally speaks. 

”It’s just funny,” Noah replies. “Besides, Aiko and I will go to sleep if you do it.” 

The two begin chanting ‘kiss, kiss!’ and Jesse stands, looking back toward Sombra. She doesn’t appear happy in the least but she’s not outright denying the request, either. In fact, had the lighting in the room been brighter, he would’ve sworn that she was blushing.

Jesse shrugs, letting her decide. As amazing as the idea of kissing Sombra seems, it isn’t in this fashion he’s daydreamed of doing so. He barely blinks before Sombra approaches, pushing herself onto her toes to reach him as she grabs his shoulder, closing her eyes and pressing a hard, closed-lip kiss to the corner of his mouth. He’s not sure what to do, his hands lift and hover near her arms but don’t actually touch her. He turns his head, but this causes their noses to squish slightly together and they both let out a sound of discomfort. 

”There,” Sombra says, breathing when she pulls away from him quickly. She looks toward the children, resting her hand on her hip. “We kept our end of the bargain. Will you go to sleep now?” 

Noah and Aiko are giggling like mad - Jesse supposes he’ll never understand how the mind of children work but the two are settling into their bed as promised. After a few minutes, they’re both asleep and Sombra leaves with Jesse following. 

They sit on the couch, noting the time. It’ll be another two hours before Genji and Angela come back. Reaching for the remote, Sombra seems to have the same idea in mind, turning on the television and completely ignoring what just happened. It does hurt a bit and Jesse can’t help but feel a bit disappointed that his first and likely only kiss with her will have been to put some kids to sleep. 

He stares at the holographic screen but he doesn’t actually watch the random program that Sombra’s chosen. He’s too busy thinking about her lips. Despite the clumsy kiss they shared, her lips felt so soft. Apparently, he’s deep in his thoughts enough to lose track of the time and consciousness. He starts when he feels a warm weight press against his side. Slowly, he turns to find a dozing Sombra resting on his arm. 

I should just move her to sleep on the couch and sit on the armchair, he thinks. That’s what he should do. Instead, he carefully moves his arm to wrap around her, having her head and body curled comfortably against him.

Weak, he chides. I’m a weak, weak man. His eyes follow the soft curve of her face, admiring her pretty face from this proximity. In any other occasion, he’d be freaking out to be so close to Sombra. Now? He feels oddly content. Maybe he shouldn’t but just being close is enough for him. 

The sound of the front door opening alerts him. He manages to catch himself from pushing Sombra away, instead turning to see Angela and Genji walking in. As Genji closes the door, Angela spots them on the couch, already sending Jesse a knowing smile. 

”Shut up, Angie,” Jesse mumbles, turning away with a blush on his cheeks. He hides a smile with his fist, and wonders, shortly before waking Sombra, if maybe telling her his feelings sometime in the future isn’t such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate this one but I literally had no other ideas...blech.


	10. A Shy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Alternate Universe - 16th Century Era, Kidnapping

"Surely you're aware of the sort of tyrant the Marquess truly is?" 

Sombra scoffs. She's tired, hungry, and aching. But mostly, she's just angry. At the situation, at her life, at her uncle, and the man now questioning her. She has no patience left to be polite. "Yes. And if you were half as knowledgeable as you think you are, O Mighty Bandit _King_ , you wouldn't be keeping me hostage."

The legendary bandit lets out a laugh, a hearty sound full of mischief, no doubt a trait that has gotten him this far since boyhood. "Oh? And why's that, My Lady?"

"He won't give you a single copper coin for me." Sombra's aware that she's essentially making herself expendable to a lawless thief but anger has a way of loosening even the most tightly sealed mouth. When his grin drops, she gives one of her own. "Really, his carriage and horses you sent off with the coachman to inform him were worth more to my uncle than I'll ever be." 

He approaches her, causing Sombra to step back until her spine meets the trunk of a tree and the bandit looms over her, letting his arm rest over her head and pinning her to the spot. 

"You speak so freely. Do familial loyalties mean nothing to you, girl?" 

She snorts and gives a hard shrug. She knows the sound is unladylike but she really couldn't care less at the moment. "Why be loyal to a tyrant? Even if he does happen to be your uncle."

A smirk slowly spreads across his face. A breathy chuckle escapes his throat. He lifts a hand to the thick drape of dark hair resting on her right shoulder, his fingers gingerly toying with one soft lock. "Heavens, but you are a pretty one," he says, voice low and amused. 

"Say that to my face, bandit, not my hair." 

Earth-brown eyes move up to meet hers and Sombra has time to take inventory of his face. He's rugged, alright, perhaps what many women, even of court, consider 'dark' and 'handsome'. For a criminal, he's not the worst thing she could imagine. Her musings are interrupted when he presses closer. 

"Pretty thing, you do realize with your confession, you are of no value to me?" 

The words still sting, even though this is something she's known and accepted her entire life. She licks her lips in thought. "It wouldn't be the first time I was worthless to someone, bandit." 

She catches sight of his eyes following her tongue's trail over her lips. 

"Your life is in my hands now." The bandit speaks slowly, as if this is a statement he's barely processing. "To do with as I see fit. Does the idea not frighten you?" 

His head moves in closer and Sombra sighs, passing him a look that she hopes conveys her level of exhaustion. "My life is no one's but my own and the only thing I have left. Would it make you happy to take it, as you surely do everything else?" 

The silence between them is almost enough to have her sleeping against the tree behind her until he barks a laugh, startling and confusing her. 

"Are all women of court as cheeky as you are?" he asks, chuckles still seeping into his question. 

"The trick is to catch them when they're as tired, hungry, and angry as I am," Sombra says, voice even and still devoid of any true humor.

It seems enough for the bandit, whose head is now hanging and his broad shoulders tremble with silent shakes of laughter. Just as she's about to ask if she can start wandering off, he lifts his head, looking over his shoulder.

"Ready the horses, men!" he shouts to his group of thieves in the distance. As they begin moving, leading their horses back to the main road, the Bandit King turns back toward her. "It seems I was mistaken, My Lady."

Sombra doesn't understand, eyebrows pinched in confusion; she has no energy left to pretend to care too much. "About?"

"You're worth far more than any bauble your uncle would toss my way."

She shifts uncomfortably in place, wondering exactly what he's insinuating by such a comment. "You're _keeping_ me?" Before he can answer, she groans, head rolling back to thump against the bark of the tree. "And just when I thought I would finally have some sort of peace." 

He laughs again and steps away, beginning to head toward the others. He doesn't seem at all concerned that she may or may not be following him. Perhaps he recognizes her intelligence and says nothing as she lets out another sigh, pushing herself off the tree and walking after him, knowing better than to attempt to outrun armed men on horses, let alone the legendary Bandit King himself. But even beyond all that, he entertains her, and she is sure that he wishes to keep her for the same reason. 

When they approach his horse, he helps her up, settling himself behind her. "My men won't harm you," he tells her, voice alarmingly soothing in her ear as he urges the horse into a trot toward the front of the group. 

She rolls her eyes, passing him a look over her shoulder. "Is it them I should really be worried about, bandit?" 

"Are you questioning my honor, good Lady Oli-"

She intercepts him, effectively shushing him as she turns and presses a finger tight to his lips. His eyes cross over, staring at her finger and the sight is almost comical until his eyes focus back on her. "I won't call your honor into question ever again as long as you **don't** utter that name." She shudders. To think that despite her and her uncles estranged relationship, he still has enough influence that complete strangers, including bandits, would know her by name. 

He quirks an eyebrow at her, smirking against her finger. "And enough with this 'My Lady', nonsense. You're no member of the court," she huffs, removing her finger. "You will address me as Sombra." 

"Oh, as you wish," he says, humming in amusement. "Bandit King McCree is at your service." 

Sombra has a quip prepared about his so called 'title' when she feels him take her hand, watching with widened eyes as he lifts the back of it to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to her skin. 

"What's the matter? You're all flushed," McCree states with a grin, and Sombra realizes she feels the burning sensation prickling at her neck and cheeks. "Come now, so bashful over a simple gesture?" 

No. If she's going to spend time with this ruffian and his goons, then she will not be made to look weak. "You idiot," she mumbles. 

"Idiot?" he repeats, sounding truly appalled at the less than polite name.

"I'm flushed with embarrassment over your terrible manners." She presses her fingers to her forehead, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You only kiss a lady's hand if she offers it to you. Even then, you kiss the air above it, you uncultured pick-pocket." She refuses to acknowledge the warm shocks that his kiss sent through her body. 

She hears his men laugh behind them and McCree turns to regard them, more than likely with a look of warning. When he turns back, he's a bit flushed himself but that same infuriating and alarmingly charming grin is still on his face. "I suppose I should consider it great luck that such a cultured member of court will be with me to teach my men and I proper etiquette," he muses. "I'd hate to appear so uncouth on my next raid." 

Sombra misses her chance to reply as McCree sends his horse into a gallop and the thunderous sound of hooves hitting the dirt road is all that fills the air. When his arms enclose around her, a wave of emotions flare through her mind. She knows that this is still essentially a kidnapping but she has a feeling that perhaps freedom, should she desire it, is not as far off a reality as the situation deems it. Spending most of her life with her only family reinforcing her worthlessness to him, the arms that supposedly imprison her have her feeling the safest she has in quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolololol I dunno, I just really wanted to write this AU and their banter (︶▽︶)


	11. A Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: *AU - Domestic/Modern/No Overwatch, Newlyweds, Light Sexual Content

Jesse's never been one to rush his way to consciousness after a good night's sleep but this morning is an exception. He stirs, breathing in deeply and feeling a warm body cuddle closer to his bare chest. There's a pleasant ache running through his body from the previous night's activities but he thinks he'll manage. Looking down, he sees his beloved's dark hair frame her sleeping face. One arm is wrapped firmly around her slim waist, pushing her closer as his free hand moves to trail a finger down her soft cheek. Her closed eyelids twitch, slowly fluttering open to reveal the iris-colored eyes that drive him to his knees every single time. 

She smiles lazily, dipping her head to place a kiss to his chest before she moves up, the sheet falling away from her body and giving Jesse the best morning view he's ever had. She leans in, her long, thick hair draping around them both like a curtain, making her sweet kiss all the more intimate.

" _Buenos días_ , Mr. McCree..." she mumbles with a smile against his lips.

His hands grab hold of her arms, returning her kiss before slowly pushing her back down onto the bed so he's kneeling over her. She brings a finger up to her lips, biting coyly at her manicured nail, grinning at him all the while. He catches sight of the glint off the silver, diamond-encrusted band she wears on her finger and his heart swells up. 

Rumbling deep in his chest, he dips his head forward, he kisses her, hands cupping her face until he lets them roam down her bare shoulders and her sides, their mouths moving together all the while. He trails his hands upwards once more, grasping and groping at all the places he's memorized from the night before along the way, greedily swallowing all her gasps and whines. When his hands return to their original place, cupping her cheeks, he breaks the kiss, letting his forehead rest against hers and smiles. 

"G'mornin'... _Mrs. McCree_."


	12. A Night Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Drabble (less than 100 words)

Sombra knows that she and McCree can't have a happily ever after. She knows it, he knows it, and she knows it bothers him, no matter how hard he tries to pretend it doesn't. 

She's used to the shadows - they hide her, protect her like nothing else can. But there's always the temptation lingering beneath her nonchalant outlook on her life of wanting the warmth of the sun with McCree. 

_One day_ , she whispers to herself as her lips meet his. _One day, we'll walk in the light of the sun and cast our own shadows instead of hiding in them._

But she knows it's a fantasy - a lie. And so she keeps to the darkness, kissing him the only way she can, in the dead hours of the night.


	13. A Sorry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Apology Kiss

She knew he was angry with her and she couldn't blame him...but she also wouldn't take back what she did. Every broken promise to him, every transgression, every lie led her closer to the truth.

With a sharp shrug of his shoulder, he makes his feelings known to her, her hand slipping from its place. 

"'Sorry' means nothin' comin' out of yer mouth. Is it even worth worryin' about you, anymore? Everythin' about you is a damn lie. If it means that much to you that you'll keep riskin' your life messin' with Talon, then just go. We ain't got anythin' more to discuss. Go on - get." 

He means everything to her. But unlike him, she is only a shadow - all she is worth is finding the truth. His words sting and she suspects that maybe this time, he really won't forgive her.

She approaches him slowly, finding his jaw tense as he grinds his teeth, lips dipped into a frown, and staring straight ahead, eyebrows furrowed and eyes dark. There is only silence but his chest falls and rises with this heavy breathing. Even as she draws closer, he does not block her path or stop her. 

"Jesse?" she asks but does not expect a response. Standing on the tip of her toes, she leans in, bracing herself on his arm and lightly pressing a kiss to his stubbled cheek, relishing in the warmth she knows she may never feel again. " _I'm sorry._ "

She leaves him be, as he requested. He does not stop her.


	14. A Sad Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mourning of loved one, Character Death

"You sure you don't need help, pa?" Rose asks him, arms hovering near him, almost as if afraid he'll fall over if she doesn't help.

Jesse waves his hand but settles the weight of his left side onto his cane, smiling all the same. "Don't you fret now, Rosie. I may be ancient but I'm not helpless."

She laughs in response. "That's for sure. Alright, pa, good night." 

"G'night, Rosie. See ya in the mornin'." He accepts his usual goodnight kiss on his cheek and turns, slowly heading toward his room down the hall. The thump of his cane against the wooden floorboards underneath sends a slight tremor through his bones with each step, only reminding Jesse of his age. He opens his door and immediately lets the scent of fresh flowers wash over him. He closes the door behind him, moving toward the large windows at the other side of the room. He opens them, pushing the panes out and letting the gentle New Mexico evening breeze flow inside. Only one of the double-framed curtains flutters in the wind. 

Returning to his bed side, he opens the drawer of his end table, bringing out a small packet of matches. With old fingers he tries to hold steady, he strikes a match and leads the lit end to the candle next to his bed. The soft glow illuminates him and the picture of his beloved. He settles himself on his side of the bed with a sigh of relief to be off his aching bones. He rests his cane down and then reaches to grab the silver picture frame. His weathered fingertips brush over the velvety soft petals of the fresh plumeria flowers placed at her picture that morning and their scent overtakes him once again. Combined with a clearer view of his love's visage, happy memories of lazy mornings spent in bed in the same room he now occupies fill his mind. 

"Happy Birthday, darlin'," he starts, smiling down at the photo. "I know Rosie don't like me talkin' like this...and I know ya wouldn't like it either...but I'm just sorry that it's been another year without ya." 

Tracing the outline of her beautiful face, Jesse watches as a few droplets splash down onto the glass cover, blurring his vision. He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and sighs. "I ain't lonely; I got Rosie n the kids here ta keep me company...but I still miss ya somethin' fierce." 

Bringing the frame up to his lips, he places a soft, lingering kiss onto the photo. "We'll be together again soon, darlin'. Wait for me." 

Exactly a year later, Rose enters his room and finds the usual set up: a spent candle, open windows, and her father asleep with a photo frame in his arms. Only this time, his skin is cold, despite the warm sunlight shining on him. Both curtains now flutter gently in the early morning breeze.


	15. A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Suggestive Content

They press themselves against the wall of an abandoned corridor, Sombra grunting with the force but not finding it in her to care as Jesse’s large body takes its place so perfectly along hers. Soon, they're an interlocked mess of limbs, hands exploring and groping every curve, muscle, and dip along the other’s body. Their lips seem magnetic, unable to pull away from one another as one’s mouth opens, followed by a hitched breath when another's tongue slips in. Playful touches and licks make way for a sloppy reunion of thoroughly salivated lips, with pecks turning into loud, wet smacking and hard breathing through noses. 

“Wrap yer legs around me,” Jesse manages to mumble, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. “Do it.”

Wordlessly, she does as told, hopping up and trusting she'll feel his strong arms move to support her body. His hands cup her bottom, fingers spreading open across the expanse of her leather-clad flanks while she wraps her arms around his neck, her own fingers trailing through the longer strands of dark hair at the back of his head. 

"McCree," she breathes, managing to move her lips away from his. She moans, even as his lips leave wet, open mouthed kisses along her jaw trying to reclaim hers. "What if someone sees us?" Sombra doesn't really care what people think but she's not an idiot: if anyone at the watchpoint catches them together, Jesse will have a lot to explain and she doesn't want to deal with that nonsense. 

A needy groan rumbles in his throat. "Let 'em watch...maybe they'll learn somethin'." 

She knows he doesn't mean it - Jesse McCree wouldn't be caught dead being so careless or inconsiderate toward his teammates. But just the thought of his recklessness sends shivers along her spine. Sombra stops him, taking her hands and cupping his face, staring at him. He's a mess: his hair disheveled, pupils dilated and dark with want, cheeks flushed, lips red and slightly swollen from her attention, and her purple lipstick smeared all around his mouth. He's perfect. She mashes her lips back onto his with a loud moan, vigor renewed.

Oh yes, she hopes they don't get caught, if only because being caught means their fun will come to an end.


	16. A Naughty Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Suggestive Content

"Hey, ya got somethin' here."

Sombra turns to look over her left shoulder where she hears McCree's voice behind her. "What?"

Suddenly, she feels the silk strap of her dress tickling her skin as it slides off her shoulder and down her arm. She turns her head to find out what happened, until the same sensation follows on her left. Her gaze swivels back to the left and sees McCree standing behind her with a grin.

"What are you doing?" she asks, watching as he leans in. 

He gently grips her arms, his head moving down to press a soft kiss to her exposed shoulder. Sombra squirms in his hold as the lighter-than-air kisses start moving up toward her neck until his lips finally stop at her cheek, leaving a longer peck to her warm skin.

He smiles, humming. "Just," he mumbles, leaving another kiss. "Admiring the view." 

His words are sweet until she realizes that with her loosened straps, the top of her dress has slightly lowered and Jesse's got a perfect view of her clevage. 

" _Pervertidio,_ " she says, getting out of his hold to smack him in the arm. Lifting her hands, she grabs tufts of his shirt, gripping him and pulling him down toward her. "If you wanted a better view, why not just ask me?"


	17. Sweet Moment: A Love Bite

"If you are going to show the marks of your activities off then perhaps you should let your friend know that they might be overdoing it."

Widowmaker's voice holds no inkling of real concern or care as she passes her by in the hallway but she finds the spider's comment toward her embarrassing. Sombra slaps a hand over the right side of her neck and curses. Dammit, and she _told_ him to take it easy (though to be fair to him, most of the noises coming out of her mouth at the time _were_ moans). 

She goes straight to the restroom, checking the damage in the mirror. An angry, splotched red mark claims her skin. And she should be mad. But all she sees in the mirror looking back is her sweet smile at the thought of him doing the same to the other side of her neck.


	18. Sweet Moment: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Post-coitus mention, light mature themes

It didn't matter how slow they went, how hard it was, how much she ached afterward, or if they collapsed together in an exhausted heap. The best part of being so intimate was staring into his eyes, relishing in the overbearing heat of his large body as they caught their breaths. And then their hands would meet, seeking the other out below their waistlines before they clasped, fingers interlacing and trailing up toward the pillows. He'd bring her hand to his lips, pressing a hard kiss to her knuckles and never break eye-contact. It didn't matter if it was his flesh or metal hand; the squeeze of her hand with either part of himself sent a wave of emotion through her and landed straight in her chest. 

He'd seen her at her most vulnerable; there wasn't an inch of skin he hadn't touched himself. But the gentle press of their palms would always expose her truest sentiments - how much she loved and cared for this man.


	19. Sweet Moment: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Pregnancy

"Huh? Wha-?" 

The world is still blurry as he blindly gropes for the alarm clock that rests at their bedside. It takes pressing the clock practically against his nose as his sleep-weary eyes attempt to make out the time. 

"Sweetheart, it's barely gonna be five...what's wrong?" he finally asks, on the verge of falling asleep once again.

Sombra's fingers press into his bicep, dragging herself closer. " _Mi amor_..." she begins in that sweet voice of hers. 

Jesse drops his head back to the pillow with a groan. He already knows what she wants and he really doesn't want to do it. "Really, darlin'? Can't it wait 'til a more godly hour?" 

When he doesn't get an answer, he sighs, slowly shifting so he's sitting, rubbing at his eyes. He already misses the warmth of the blankets and his lover pressed close to him. "What'dya want?"

" _Pan_ ," she says. " _Y uvas, por favor_." 

"Anything else?" He stands, grabbing his discarded shirt and slipping it on before looking back at Sombra who sits up against the headboard, rubbing idly at her pregnant belly.

" _Un beso_?" she asks, flashing a smile at him. 

Jesse shakes his head, the irritation he felt just earlier melting away. He crawls back onto the bed, placing the kiss she requested to the tip of her nose, just to tease her. When she whines, he rests his forehead against hers, looking down into her eyes. 

"Ya drive me crazy, ya know that?" 

" _Lo se. Pero a ti te gusta."_

He grumbles, parting with one final kiss. "Ya got me there. I'll be back soon." 

Lucky that it's a Saturday morning - he has to drive down to the local farmer's market seeing as how they begin setting up from an early time. Ever since Sombra's too-early cravings started, the vendors have been all too used to seeing his face around. They're nice enough to let him buy even though they're not officially open yet. 

"Ya must really love yer lady to be out in this cold," one of the farmers comments, handing him the grapes he's requested.

He shrugs, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Can't really say 'no' to a pregnant woman, can ya?" 

They share a laugh before he leaves, picking up Sombra's bread on the way back from their preferred bakery. When he makes it back, he finds Sombra browsing something via her holographic screens. 

Jesse grunts. "Here I am, goin' out to get ya yer stuff and come back to find ya breakin' yer promise." He walks over, bowl of washed grapes in hand and wrapped bread in the other. "Thought we agreed ya'd let up on the use of yer implants til the baby came."

She rolls her eyes and with a wave of her hand, the screens are gone. "It was just five minutes." Her sights land on the items in his hands and he almost laughs at how her eyes widen.

Knowing better than to keep her from her food, he passes her the bread and she begins to pick at it, ripping pieces off and popping them into her mouth. The grapes remain forgotten and Jesse knows what he'll be having for breakfast later. He slips behind Sombra, nudging her hips with his knees to have her move forward. She takes her place in the space between his legs, letting him rest against her back. He nearly drifts back to sleep, until he feels something prod at his lips. Opening his eyes, he sees Sombra's fingers pushing a grape against his mouth.

"I asked for them because I know they're your favorite," she says.

It's a sweet thought and Jesse can't help but laugh quietly. "Bein' handfed grapes by a beautiful woman. What a mornin'." 

"Just eat it, _vaquero_." 

He does, purposefully letting the tips of her fingers slip into his mouth and causing her to squeal in both disgust and amusement. His arms wrap around her, hands resting over her belly as she slowly feeds him. Slowly, the grapes vanish and they sit together, his head resting on top of hers. His arms squeeze her frame every so often, his hands rub at the movement he feels under the taut skin of her belly and her hands lay gently over his. When the rays of the rising sun peek their way into their room, stretching over the floor and their bed, the light finds them huddled close together, sleeping once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan, y uvas por favor * Bread, and grapes, please.
> 
> Un beso? * A kiss?
> 
> Lo se. Pero a ti te gusta * I know. But you like it.


	20. Sweet Moment: Massage

It might have just been a massage-

 

She watched as with every press of her hands into his skin, the tension in his shoulders slowly faded away. The small groans of both pain and appreciation music to her ears. He looked proud: tall, dark, and dashing to any stranger. But his closed eyes, the twitch and lax of his brow, and chapped lips parting in wordless murmurs - he was so vulnerably beautiful to her. Sombra let her fingers roam over the expanse of his broad back, lovingly tracing every scar and dip that he always covered with his armor and serape until her fingers would dig into another spot that sent him moaning. She rearranged herself, letting her thighs bracket his torso as she moved upward, her hands resting at the nape of his neck.

Leaning forward, she let her hands press small circles into his rough, sun-kissed skin. "Comfy?" 

"Mm," was his reply, peeking one hooded eye open to glance at her as a lazy, dozy smile graced his features. "Very. Ya sure do know how to make a man feel appreciated, darlin'."

Sombra moved closer, letting her hair fall and brush against his shoulder as she pressed a kiss to the muscle there. " _Solamente tú._ " 

Her confession was quiet and she was almost sure he didn't hear her. But his eyes narrowed until he suddenly buried his face into the cushions of the couch he rested on, the makings of a blush touching at his ears. She kissed him again and then, mercifully, continued her massage in comfortable silence.

-yes, maybe it was just a massage, the ones she always gives him after he comes home to her and takes shelter from the rest of the world in her arms,

but it was also so much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I'm sorry for the hiatus. I got serious writer's block on this series because of some of the prompts. I'm still not completely over it but I want to move forward and finish it.


	21. Sweet Moment: A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Pregnancy

"What if we can't protect her?" 

Sombra's voice was quiet but her question was loud and clear. Even in the darkness of their shared, temporary bedroom, he could see her clasping her hands together like she was in prayer. 

"What if I can't protect you both?" 

Jesse inched closer, letting his left arm wrap over her waist while his right hand settled on the swell of her belly. Gently, his lips pecked at the softness of her cheek, brow pressed against hers as he leaned in, his words secret. 

"I won't let anything happen to either of you." He felt her hand rest on top of his, and together they moved his palm over her stomach. "Come what may...I'm with ya, sweetheart."

He tucked her head under his chin and held her close, waiting until her breathing evened out, signifying her slumber. With a final kiss, he mumbled into her hair. "That's a promise."


	22. Sweet Moment: Caught in a Storm

"Yer make up's run off."

Sombra flipped her hair over, taking the strands into her hands before wringing them of the excess water that dripped from her soaked locks. "Do I scare you without it on, _vaquero_?"

McCree grinned, slipping his drenched serape off and squeezing it between his hands. "It takes a lot more than that to scare me off, darlin'." 

She replied with her own small smirk, still busy trying to get her hair as dry as possible before she felt damp cloth wrap around her shoulders. Noticing a familiar red, now darkened by water, she looked over at McCree, cocking a brow. 

He shrugged, smiling. "Just thought I'd warm ya up." He flicked a few wet strings of hair off her cheek. "Saw ya shakin' like a rattlesnake." 

"Hmm." Despite the wet cover not bringing her the warmth she sought, she brought it closer to her frame. "I think something else might keep me warmer." 

McCree's arms wrapped around her frame and lifted her, carrying her in his arms as he walked deeper into the abandoned home they took shelter in. The thunder outside rattled the old walls around them, practically threatening to send everything crashing down. Still, seeking some sort of dry refuge in the gritty, empty rooms was better than braving the storm. He walked with her in his arms, stopping by the doorway to each room until he found one that still had glass panes at the windows. With a grunt, he sat down, placing his back to the wall and settling her in his lap. 

"There." McCree let one arm hug her shoulders, pressing her close to his torso and his prosthetic draped across her thighs. "This keepin' ya warm enough?" 

Sombra let out a soft sound of amusement, hands lifting to his still dripping hair. Her fingers wove through his tresses, leaning in to place a small kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she let her head rest at the crook of his neck, enjoying the faint sound of his strong heartbeat. 

"Very warm."


	23. Sweet Moment: Seeking Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting duo Jesse McCree and Sombra seek shelter for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda ran away with this but I'm P.O.'d and there be a huge lack of decent Mcsombra written work lately. They deserve better but this is all I can offer atm.

“No. No vacancy. Try the inn at the other side of town.” 

With the door shutting in their faces, Sombra clicked her tongue, turning to face her partner. “You think these people rehearse these lines?” 

McCree sighed, the smile on his face unable to hide the dark circles under his eyes. “Sure seems like it. We’ve tried everything available. Guess we’ll be roughing out the wilderness again tonight?” 

Her back was already aching at the idea of another night spent sleeping on the ground. “What’s the point of collecting bounties if you can’t even spend the coin on a simple room?” she asked, following McCree as they began walking toward the outskirts of the village and toward the woodline, nearly faltering in her step when she felt his hand grasp hers. 

“No one ever said the hunter’s life was a luxurious one, darlin’,” he joked, fingers squeezing hers in their hand-holding.

Even after years of knowing one another as partners, longer as friends, and merely a few months as lovers, these sorts of touches still brought about a rush of heated bashfulness to her cheeks. She tucked her hood closer around her face with her free hand, refusing to let him see. “Hmph. It doesn’t have to be a restless one, either.” 

He merely chuckled at her pouting, used to this song and dance by now. They walked in relative silence, and by now, they knew that they took advantage of the quiet to sneak in glances of the other. Sombra herself admired McCree’s rugged appearance in the orange light washing over them both of the oncoming sunset; she wondered if she’d always ogled him as such or if her admiration only increased once their true feelings for one another were brought to light? Either way, listening to him talk or simply one smile from him was enough to quiet her complaints. 

Once they reached a decent sized clearing in the woods, they began their familiar routine of finding firewood and setting up their resting spot for the night. Sombra draped her hood back and McCree rested his hat on the ground, running a hand through his hair with a weary sigh. 

“See?” Sombra scoffed at the sound as he blinked up in confusion at her. “We’re both exhausted. We need a decent room. I say the next town we’re in, we don’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” 

McCree simply patted the spot next to him and Sombra moved to occupy the space, letting him wrap an arm around her and gently nudge her closer. 

“Aw, just being here with you is enough to lift my spirits, sweetheart.” When she gave him a worn look, he laughed before a small grin spread over his face. “Why’re you so intent on sleepin’ in a room, huh? Wanna get me all alone and to yourself that badly, do ya?” 

She hiccuped, already felt her face warming up again. No matter how many times they joked in this manner in the past, the fact that they were very much lovers now was still…

“ _Why. You. I-!!_ ” 

He tossed his head back in a loud guffaw and then poked her cheek. “Y’know I’m teasin’. I just like how red in the face y’get.” 

Sombra waved his hand away. “It’d be nice to sleep somewhere for a few hours straight and not have to take turns keeping watch,” she grumbled, her gaze looking over her shoulder and further into the woods. 

“It’d still be like that even if we were holed up in a room for the night.” He took a moment to look around. “I don’t sense anything out of the ordinary. Why, you pickin’ something up?”

In truth, she didn’t know why she was so unsettled. He was right - they still would’ve spent a night at an inn sleeping in intervals. They were both far too used to sleeping with one eye open, as monsters and demons tended to work on their own schedule.. 

“No,” Sombra answered. Her own sense of supernatural forces was stronger than that of McCree’s and truly, there was nothing for them to worry about that evening. “But there’s always…” What was an answer that wouldn’t make her sound silly? “...wolves.” _Ah. Brilliant._

She supposed he laughed at the ridiculousness of her ‘fear’. “Darlin’, the only old wolf you have to worry about out here is me.” She hadn’t expected him to grab her fully and pin her body against his as his teeth found their way to her ear. She wouldn’t ever forgive him for his ability to pull such undignified squeals of surprise from her but she’d also never admit that she grew to crave the attention. 

“Why must you be such a fool?” she asked once she managed to wriggle out of his hold somewhat. 

“‘Cause it makes you smile.”

She hadn’t even known that the beam on his face mirrored the one on her own.

“Now,” McCree began, lifting his hands to cup her face. “Did I help you to forget our lack of proper bedding tonight?” 

She gave a one-shoulder shrug. “Just a bit.”

“Good. That’s all that matters. Now c’mere.” 

Jesse pulled her to him again, opting this time to simply lay his chin atop her head as she sought his warmth by huddling closer. They remained that way in comfortable silence for a good moment; the sounds of crows off in the distance and the pleasant crackle of the growing fire were nice distractions from the cold that gradually crept over them. Even without a room, Jesse’s embrace was like a home for her.

Home…

“Will it always be like this?” The question was out in the open before Sombra could process that she’d asked it. _‘For us’_ was the part left unspoken.

She felt his sigh more than heard it. “I don’t plan to do this forever, darlin’.” 

Sombra couldn’t see herself being a hunter for the rest of her life, either. In all honesty, she and her peers had the notion drilled into their head that their lives would be over sooner rather than later. The fact that she managed to live this long would have had her feeling some sort of level of accomplished but then the dreaded realization came that if she hadn’t died yet, it meant just that - _yet_. And if she didn’t die now, eventually she would, because there was no way she could keep this up - no way _he_ could keep this up. What else could a hunter do? They were damn good but even mortals had their limits.

“Oh?” she asked, lifting her head to lean back and stare at him with a tired grin. “What do you plan to do then, Jesse McCree?” 

“Well,” he started, quiet and steady. “Marrying the woman I love, for starters. Was also plannin’ on building her a house.” His gaze moved down, watching her until a small smile spread over his lips. “I have this strange notion she’ll want a roof over her head.” 

She hummed at the wink the followed. “Those are certainly some plans you have there, _vaquero_.”

“When the time is right, they’ll be more than just plans,” Jesse said, voiced filled with gentle determination. 

She admired his conviction. But even the word ‘marry’ was enough to tie her stomach in knots. Could someone like her ever have that sort of life? Jesse could easily fill that role; he’d always been such a loving friend, being a loving husband would only come naturally. All she’d ever known was demon hunting; death, shadows, and subterfuge - surely he deserved someone that could actually be a good wife. But the thought of losing Jesse to someone else made the knot in her gut even worse than the fear of the unknown prospect of marriage. 

“And what if that woman thinks she wasn’t meant to be a bride?” Sombra questioned, the half that wanted to hear an answer propelling her to ask, though she realized too late how incredibly equivocal it made her sound. _You deserve better than this_.

Luckily, McCree never fell for the bait - he was a smart man, after all. “I won’t lie,” McCree said. “I’d be disappointed...mostly because I’d think I’d done somethin’ to make her think as such.” Sometimes his chivalry could be incredibly infuriating but Sombra liked to think her irritation was because she knew she’d never meet anyone else like him in the entire world. “But even if I didn’t get to marry her,” he continued. “Even if I didn’t get to build her that house...I’d spend the rest of my life making sure she knew that the only place I’d wanna be is by her side.” 

_He really is too much_. McCree held her face again, thumbs rubbing over her cheeks before he leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle lip lock, nowhere near as passionate as their kisses could be, but it felt right.

“Just so everything’s clear,” he mumbled.

Somehow, she felt that statement was meant to both chide and reassure her. Spirits knew she needed both. But if she thought about it anymore, an uncomfortable ground wouldn’t be the only reason for a lack of sleep that night.

“You take the first rest,” Sombra cleared her throat. “You look awful.” _You deserve it and more_.

“How kind of you,” Jesse replied, shoulders shaking once in a silent laugh, moving to stand and find a decent spot to sleep.

Sombra quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him in place. When he looked to her in question, she shook her head, sitting with her legs to the side and gesturing for him to lie down. It took patting her thighs before he seemingly realized what she meant, though he was quick to follow up on the offer. 

With his head settled, he smiled up at her. “A man could get used to this,” he teased.

“You would,” she joked in return. “Now hush and get some sleep, would you?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Those were McCree’s final words for the night, Sombra’s steady motion of raking her nails through his hair quickly lulling him to sleep. Content to watch him, she felt this was the least she could do for him. As much as he did for her, even with their nomadic lifestyle, he’d always managed to be her constant. Yeah - maybe they wouldn’t get their house or be that happy husband and wife, but despite her internal doubts for their future, Sombra wanted to be his home, too.


End file.
